Timelines of Seasons (Hurricane Chris)
This are WMHB's which are NOT off computer models, these are MY own WMHB's but are free to use with permission. If you would like to use one of these, please reply to my comment in the comment section to ask which season you would like to use. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND. 2005 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:06/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/2005 till:10/06/2005 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:06/06/2005 till:10/06/2005 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:10/06/2005 till:20/06/2005 color:C4 text:Cindy (C4) from:15/06/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:C5 text:Dennis (C5) from:20/06/2005 till:30/06/2005 color:C4 text:Emily (C4) from:30/06/2005 till:05/07/2005 color:C2 text:Floyd (C2) from:01/07/2005 till:10/07/2005 color:C4 text:Gert (C4) from:05/07/2005 till:20/07/2005 color:C5 text:Harvey (C5) barset:break from:10/07/2005 till:30/07/2005 color:C4 text:Irene (C4) from:15/07/2005 till:20/07/2005 color:TS text:Jose (TS) from:17/07/2005 till:30/07/2005 color:C5 text:Katrina (C5) from:20/07/2005 till:30/07/2005 color:C2 text:Lenny (C2) from:30/07/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:C4 text:Maria (C4) from:01/08/2005 till:10/08/2005 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:10/08/2005 till:20/08/2005 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:30/08/2005 till:31/08/2005 color:TD text:16L (TD) barset:break from:01/09/2005 till:05/09/2005 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:03/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:TS text:Rita (TS) from:05/09/2005 till:10/09/2005 color:C5 text:Stan (C5) from:10/09/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:C1 text:Tammy (C1) from:11/09/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:TS text:Vince (TS) from:15/09/2005 till:20/09/2005 color:C3 text:Wilma (C3) from:17/09/2005 till:23/09/2005 color:C1 text:α Alpha (C1) from:17/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C4 text:β Beta (C4) barset:break from:25/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:TS text:γ Gamma (TS) from:27/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C4 text:δ Delta (C4) from:28/09/2005 till:30/09/2005 color:C1 text:ε Epsilon (C1) from:30/09/2005 till:03/10/2005 color:C1 text:ζ Zeta (C1) from:05/10/2005 till:10/10/2005 color:C4 text:η Eta (C4) from:10/10/2005 till:20/10/2005 color:C5 text:θ Theta (C5) from:15/10/2005 till:25/10/2005 color:C5 text:ι Iota (C5) from:20/10/2005 till:30/10/2005 color:C4 text:κ Kappa (C4) barset:break from:30/10/2005 till:07/11/2005 color:C2 text:λ Lambda (C2) from:10/11/2005 till:15/11/2005 color:C1 text:μ Mu (C1) from:10/12/2005 till:20/12/2005 color:C1 text:ν Nu (C1) from:30/12/2005 till:04/01/2006 color:C2 text:ξ Xi (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:06/01/2006 text:December & January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Dennis, Harvey, Irene, Katrina, Ophelia, Stan, Wilma. Greek names retired will be used again if necessary but if they weren't, Beta, Delta, Theta, Iota, Kappa and Lambda are retired. Replacement names: Don, Harold, Irma, Katia, Orla, Sean, Whitney. 2006 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2006 till:01/01/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2006 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/04/2006 till:10/04/2006 color:C1 text:Alberto (C1) from:05/06/2006 till:10/06/2006 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:14/06/2006 till:20/06/2006 color:TS text:Beryl (TS) from:25/06/2006 till:05/07/2006 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:07/08/2006 till:30/08/2006 color:C4 text:Debby (C4) from:10/09/2006 till:20/09/2006 color:C2 text:Ernesto (C2) from:20/09/2006 till:30/09/2006 color:TD text:Six-L (TD) from:25/09/2006 till:20/10/2006 color:C4 text:Florence (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2006 till:01/05/2006 text:April from:01/05/2006 till:01/06/2006 text:May from:01/06/2006 till:01/07/2006 text:June from:01/07/2006 till:01/08/2006 text:July from:01/08/2006 till:01/09/2006 text:August from:01/09/2006 till:01/10/2006 text:September from:01/10/2006 till:01/11/2006 text:October from:01/11/2006 till:01/12/2006 text:November from:01/12/2006 till:01/01/2007 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Debby, Florence. Replacement names: Delilah, Felicia. 2007 Category:Timelines ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2007 till:01/10/2007 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2007 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/08/2007 till:20/08/2007 color:C4 text:Alicia (C4) from:01/09/2007 till:03/09/2007 color:TD text:Two-L (TD) from:02/09/2007 till:10/09/2007 color:C3 text:Barry (C3) from:10/09/2007 till:15/09/2007 color:TS text:Chantal (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2007 till:01/09/2007 text:August from:01/09/2007 till:01/10/2007 text:September TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Alicia Replacement names: Allison 2008 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2008 till:01/01/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2008 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/07/2008 till:30/07/2008 color:C3 text:Arthur (C3) from:01/08/2008 till:10/08/2008 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:30/08/2008 till:10/09/2008 color:C1 text:Cesar (C1) from:10/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 color:C5 text:Dolly (C5) from:20/09/2008 till:25/09/2008 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) from:25/09/2008 till:30/09/2008 color:C1 text:Fran (C1) from:30/09/2008 till:10/10/2008 color:TD text:Seven-L (TD) from:01/10/2008 till:10/10/2008 color:C3 text:Gustav (C3) from:10/10/2008 till:30/10/2008 color:C4 text:Hortense (C4) barset:break from:05/11/2008 till:15/11/2008 color:C4 text:Isidore (C4) from:06/11/2008 till:10/11/2008 color:TS text:Josephine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2008 till:01/08/2008 text:July from:01/08/2008 till:01/09/2008 text:August from:01/09/2008 till:01/10/2008 text:September from:01/10/2008 till:01/11/2008 text:October from:01/11/2008 till:01/12/2008 text:November from:01/12/2008 till:01/01/2009 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Arthur, Diana, Gustav, Hortense, Isidore. Replacement names: Anthony, Dolly, Gonzalo, Hanna, Ike. 2009 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2009 till:30/01/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/06/2009 till:20/06/2009 color:C3 text:Ana (C3) from:02/07/2009 till:06/07/2009 color:TD text:Two-L (TD) from:07/08/2009 till:14/08/2009 color:C1 text:Bob (C1) from:12/08/2009 till:22/08/2009 color:C1 text:Claudette (C1) from:21/08/2009 till:26/08/2009 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:21/08/2009 till:27/08/2009 color:TS text:Elena (TS) from:06/09/2009 till:18/09/2009 color:C4 text:Fabian (C4) from:14/09/2009 till:07/10/2009 color:C4 text:Gloria (C4) from:19/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:C2 text:Henri (C2) barset:break from:27/09/2009 till:05/10/2009 color:C2 text:Isabel (C2) from:07/10/2009 till:11/10/2009 color:TD text:Eleven-L (TD) from:29/10/2009 till:04/11/2009 color:TS text:Juan (TS) from:15/11/2009 till:22/11/2009 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:30/11/2009 till:03/12/2009 color:C2 text:Larry (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November from:01/12/2009 till:30/01/2010 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Gloria Replacement names: Grace 2010 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2010 till:10/01/2011 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2010 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/2010 till:22/06/2010 color:TD text:One-L (TD) from:04/07/2010 till:07/07/2010 color:TS text:Allen (TS) from:20/07/2010 till:26/07/2010 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:07/08/2010 till:17/08/2010 color:C4 text:Charley (C4) from:30/08/2010 till:07/09/2010 color:C2 text:Danielle (C2) from:03/09/2010 till:14/09/2010 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:14/09/2010 till:25/09/2010 color:C4 text:Frances (C4) from:18/09/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:C5 text:Georges (C5) from:28/09/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) barset:break from:07/10/2010 till:26/10/2010 color:C3 text:Ivan (C3) from:08/10/2010 till:18/10/2010 color:C1 text:Jeanne (C1) from:18/10/2010 till:30/10/2010 color:C4 text:Karl (C4) from:10/11/2010 till:16/11/2010 color:TS text:Lisa (TS) from:20/12/2010 till:27/12/2010 color:TS text:Mitch (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2010 till:01/07/2010 text:June from:01/07/2010 till:01/08/2010 text:July from:01/08/2010 till:01/09/2010 text:August from:01/09/2010 till:01/10/2010 text:September from:01/10/2010 till:01/11/2010 text:October from:01/11/2010 till:01/12/2010 text:November from:01/12/2010 till:10/01/2011 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Charley, Frances, Georges, Karl. There is a missing storm, Mitch, from Dec 20 to Dec 27. Replacement names: Colin, Fiona, Gaston, Kevin. 2011 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2011 till:30/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/07/2011 till:14/07/2011 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:30/07/2011 till:10/08/2011 color:C3 text:Bret (C3) from:10/08/2011 till:15/08/2011 color:C1 text:Cindy (C1) from:25/08/2011 till:27/08/2011 color:TD text:Four-L (TD) from:30/08/2011 till:02/09/2011 color:TD text:Five-L (TD) from:05/09/2011 till:09/09/2011 color:TS text:Don (TS) from:10/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:C5 text:Emily (C5) from:30/09/2011 till:10/10/2011 color:C4 text:Floyd (C4) from:20/10/2011 till:03/11/2011 color:C5 text:Gert (C5) barset:break from:30/10/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C2 text:Harold (C2) from:15/11/2011 till:20/11/2011 color:C3 text:Irene (C3) from:20/11/2011 till:30/11/2011 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:10/12/2011 till:10/01/2012 color:C2 text:Katia (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2011 till:01/08/2011 text:July from:01/08/2011 till:01/09/2011 text:August from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:30/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Bret, Emily, Floyd, Gert, Irene, Katia. Replacement names: Bobby, Emma, Franklin, Gina, Irma, Kelly. 2012 ImageSize = width:799 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:01/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:TropicalDepression=_<39mph(0–62km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:TropicalStorm=_39–73mph(63–117 km/h)_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category1=_74–95mph(118–153km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category2=_96–110mph(154–177km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category3=_111–130mph(178–209-km/h)_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category4=_131–155mph(210–249km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category5=_≥157mph(≥252km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2012 till:25/05/2012 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:01/07/2012 till:08/07/2012 color:C1 text:Beryl (C1) from:05/08/2012 till:07/08/2012 color:TS text:Chris (TS) from:14/08/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:C3 text:Delilah (C3) from:27/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:02/09/2012 till:21/09/2012 color:C5 text:Felicia (C5) from:12/09/2012 till:23/09/2012 color:C2 text:Gilbert (C2) barset:break from:21/09/2012 till:03/10/2012 color:TS text:Helene (TS) from:28/09/2012 till:10/10/2012 color:C4 text:Isaac (C4) from:10/10/2012 till:15/10/2012 color:C1 text:Joan (C1) from:18/10/2012 till:27/10/2012 color:C3 text:Keith (C3) from:20/10/2012 till:04/11/2012 color:C1 text:Leslie (C1) from:27/10/2012 till:05/11/2012 color:TS text:Michael (TS) from:29/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 color:TS text:Nadine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:01/01/2013 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Retired names: Felicia Replacement names: Francine